1. Field of the Invention
An audible sound emitting toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys such as dolls which emit audible sounds provide a great deal of enjoyment for children, because of the simulation of a real-life baby, person or character of fiction to which the child can readily relate. A simple form of such a toy is one in which a sound is emitted when the toy is squeezed, in which case air is forced through means such as a whistle mounted in the body of the toy. Prior art relating to such pneumatic toys includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,217; 2,712,201; 2,745,214; 2,819,558; 2,928,208; and 3,075,317; British Pat. No. 814,021; and French Pat. Nos. 1,031,489; 1,038,887 and 1,171,083.
Other toys rely on the winding of a spring-motor, e.g. by the turning of a key or by the pulling of a string, cord or wire by the child, to wind up and/or actuate the sound-producing unit which is usually a toy phonograph within the body of the toy. Prior art of this nature includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,320; 3,261,124; 3,282,588; 3,298,130; 3,315,406; 3,600,848; 3,636,654; 3,636,655 and 3,859,749; and French Pat. No. 1,104,910.
More sophisticated devices have been recently developed in which an electrically operated unit is installed in the toy to emit a sound. Usually the unit is battery-operated and the sound is emitted by throwing a switch. Prior art relative to such a unit includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,393 and 3,589,735, and Japanese Pat. No. 793,915.